


The Philosopher's Stone

by FluffyDwarf



Series: The Professors Daughter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Draco Malfoy/OC - Freeform, Draco Malfoy/Original female character - Freeform, Dumbledore's daughter, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyDwarf/pseuds/FluffyDwarf
Summary: If you’re a big fan of Harry Potter then you probably already know this tale.But have you heard the tale of the daughter of a certain Professor?As Dumbledore’s daughter, Mable, has a lot of things weighed down upon her. Not really giving her the chance she needs to be a normal girl.Her mother took her to the normal world after a magic practice gone wrong to live the life of a muggle.Now she has her letter from Hogwarts and Mable's mother knows she can’t keep her from him, she must let her go to be who she is.Torn between to worlds, two parents. Will Mable find her path to be who she is on her own or will she be overrun my the path and decisions of her parents.





	1. Magic Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so some of you may have read the other book of this.  
> I deleted that one and rewrote it because I didn't like how it was going. So this is the new and improved story if you read the other one, pretend it doesn't exist. The first paragraph or two might be the same but everything else is changed.
> 
> I hope you like this story, and I'm sorry if you like the old story it just became too complicated to write a backstory for Mable.  
> This new backstory in a way will hopefully make more sense in the future of the story.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your love and support.  
> Especially with the Loki story, that has gotten so popular, it's just crazy.  
> Hopefully will post a new chapter on that later in the week.

Being able to go to Hogwarts is everyone’s dream growing up with witches and wizards as parents.  
Or at least I’ve been told, I was the daughter of one of the greatest wizards in the wizarding world, Albus Dumbledore, who was top of his Gryffindor class through all his seven years at Hogwarts. 

My mother was a Ravenclaw was also top of her entire house in every class.  
It was a competition with them who did what better. Until my mother won the tri-wizard tournament.  
Since then my father has been in love with her.

 

That was many many years ago and I am now graduated from Hogwarts. I was in the Ravenclaw house, like my mother, being Dumbledore’s daughter doesn’t sound as great as one would seem.  
I’d always get put up to his level, always compared to him.  
I never let them down, I was taught that studies are the most important thing you could have. I was always top of my class, always impressing them.  
Don’t get me wrong it felt really nice to be the top of the class but it was always so stressful. Always assumed that I was no fun, always knew everything. I was still a student I still was learning things. Most kids picked on me for being a teacher's pet or all the teachers loved me cause I was the headmaster's daughter. 

 

All except for Snape, I knew he was a death eater from the start, that’s how my father, Albus Dumbledore, found out. I told him.  
Even though I turned Snape in, he was still kind to me and he was the only teacher who didn’t compare or hold me to my father's image. It was so much more relaxing in his class. 

He was the one who taught me so many spells that no other teacher would, he taught me how to use my Patronus, which was a unicorn, Snape once that he has never seen a unicorn Patronus before. 

 

Today I was helping Snape clean the classroom for the day when Filch came in and told me my parents wanted me in my father's office.  
“Alright, thank you Filch,” I said brushing off my hands and hugging Snape goodbye.  
“I’ll be back to help finish up I promise,” I said walking out the door.  
“Don’t. Go find some friends to cause mischief with. Or better luck find a boy” he said jokingly. I laughed and poked my head into the door.  
“Are you trying to get my father to fire you?” I asked, the same joking deminer as he was. Snape was like an older brother to me if not a father.  
He laughed as well and waved me off. 

I walked down the halls full of students. Waving and wishing them goodnight as they headed to bed for the night. 

I reached the entrance of Dumbledores office. “Lemon Drop,” I said and the Griffen moves up, revealing a staircase that goes up to the tower.

I walked into my father's office, hearing voices argue.  
I knew it was parents they always fought about something that dealt with me. My father wanted me to be the greatest witch that lived like him. Unlike my mother who wanted me to have friends and live a somewhat normal life.  
“Aren’t you satisfied with what she has accomplished? Why do you always demand more from her?” My mother yelled she was standing across from my father who was sitting in his chair behind his desk.  
“She isn’t a normal girl Beatrice. She’s a powerful wizard I am preparing her to reach her full potential” my father argued back, even though they were obviously arguing he kept a calm composure  
“And the cause of that she’s lost any hope of having a normal life, having friends, getting married. I want to be a grandmother, Albus. I want to see my baby girl get married and live a happy life” She yelled back at him. I never really thought about boys, I was always busy studying for my classes.There was one boy however many years ago in my fourth year but my father forbade me to be around him. Since then I’ve never took part in anything that dealt with boys.  
I never realized how much this hurt my mother. She was distant when I was practicing spells with father but I never really knew the reason, it was cause she knew I wouldn’t live life, have a husband and kids.  
I hated when they fought especially if it was because of me. I made my presence known by clearing my throat.  
My mother whipped her head towards me, her eyes were red from crying.  
“Mom, what’s wrong?” I asked though I knew the answer. She wiped her tears away and faked a smile.  
“Nothing dear, just a lot of dust”. She lied, why would she lie to me.  
“Filch said you wanted me?” I asked my father, walking up to his desk.  
My mother looked at me, another tear slid down her cheek and she walked away to their bedroom which was upstairs. I knew what she was going to do.  
It’s what she always did when she was sad, she would look through scrapbooks filled with my baby pictures.  
I watched her climb the stair and close the doors.  
“Another fight about me?” I asked, looking back down at my father's desk.  
“Don’t blame yourself for our fights. Your mother just had different ways of raising you” he said standing up and walking towards a mirror. 

The mirror of Erised, my mother had taken me to it after a big fight she had with father.  
I was 15 at the time when she dragged me to the mirror, tears streaming down her face. She asked me what I saw. I told her all I saw was my reflection. This made her cry more, I never knew why she was so upset about me seeing my reflection.  
Until I read about it the following year. The mirror was supposed to show your deepest and greatest desire.  
I guess I didn’t have one. I really wanted my parents to stop fighting, but I knew it wasn’t going to happen so I just gave up on it. 

“Have you looked in the mirror recently?” he asked, he was trying to avoid what he brought me to begin with.  
“No, but I don’t think you brought me here to talk about my deepest desire,” I said, folding my arms across my chest.  
He let out a small, dry laugh.  
“I could never fool you Mable” he turned to me with a smile. I smiled back, “Maybe cause I’m so much like you”. He nodded slightly.  
“Yes, I didn’t bring you here about the mirror. I wanted to teach you a spell that I can’t even do” he said, grabbing his wand from his desk.  
“I’m sorry but why do you think I can do a spell you can’t even do?” 

“Becuase you’re better then I am. You always have been”. He claimed, walking towards me.  
“Now all you have to do is say the spell and you should be able to do it”. My father encouraged after showing me a book with a spell written on it’s old pages.  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, focusing on the spell. I raised my wand, taking another deep breath.  
I chanted the spell, I felt my wand get warm in my hands. I continued to chant the spell not wanting to let my father down.  
A bright light appeared, I shut my eyes tighter to block out the light but it was no use the tighter I closed them the warmer and brighter the light got. 

I heard a door slam open and my mother screamed.  
“What in heavens name are you doing? Albus stop this. It’ll kill her”. My mother's words were filled with pure terror as she screamed at my father.  
With my mother's words ringing in my ear over and over again I became frightened and opened my eyes.  
Seeing her tear stained cheeks as she looks at me in fear and sorrow.  
“Mable don’t open your eyes you’ll break your concentration”.  
My father yelled over the loud sobs of my mother and the shrieking of the spell.

I moved my eyes to my father and as I locked eyes with him 

"Dad?" I whispered then everything went black.


	2. Live on Instagram

Hey, y'all so I'm going to go live on Instagram tonight, 11/15/19 at 9 EST. if y'all wanna join and ask some questions about any of the stories then don't be shy and pop in.  
I'll be live for maybe an hour or longer.  
My Instagram is "fluffy._.dwarf"  
To let me know where you're coming from, simply write the story name and I'll introduce myself.  
I'll also be going live tomorrow night, 11/16/19, at the same time as tonight. Hope I'll see you there <3


End file.
